Runaway
by Cassisins
Summary: No está loco. Escuchar cosas y ver sombras que nadie más puede no lo hacen un loco, está bastante seguro.Sólo son las estrellas que le hablan y un fauno que lo acompaña. Y ellos le susurran cosas, historias de un Reino Subterráneo y un príncipe perdido. Tony no quiere creerlo, pero es su última oportunidad de volver a casa.


*Inspirado por "El laberinto del Fauno", de Guillermo del Toro y por "Returning to the Deep", un FF de tristesses en AO3.

*El título fue tomado de la canción del mismo nombre, "Runaway" por Aurora.

*Los personajes no me pertenecen (tristemente), son los hermosos bebés de Marvel y el gordito mágico, Guillermo del Toro.

**… … …**

**Runaway**

_Cuentan que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el Reino Subterráneo donde no existe la mentira ni el dolor, vivía un príncipe que soñaba con el mundo de los humanos. Soñaba con el cielo azul, la brisa suave y el brillante sol. Un día, burlando toda vigilancia, el príncipe escapó. Una vez en el exterior la luz del sol lo cegó y borró de su memoria cualquier indicio del pasado. El príncipe olvidó quién era, de dónde venía; su cuerpo sufrió frio, enfermedad y dolor y, al correr de los años, murió. Sin embargo, su padre, el rey, sabía que el alma del príncipe regresaría, quizá en otro cuerpo, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar. Y él lo esperaría hasta su último aliento, hasta que el mundo dejara de girar._

**…**

Es tarde y Tony no puede dormir. Su mente sigue activa, con mil ideas rebotando en su cerebro, y sabe que ésta será otra noche sin lograr dormir hasta entrada la madrugada o sólo no dormirá en absoluto. Sus opciones son dar vueltas en la cama hasta que el sueño lo alcancé o levantarse y hacer algo productivo mientras tanto, no necesita pensarlo demasiado. Se levanta y sale de su cuarto en busca de papel para dibujar los esquemas y escribir las fórmulas de su mente, sin embargo, cuando pasa por la habitación de sus padres ve la puerta entre abierta y escucha un melódico tarareo.

Su padre no está en casa, así que se aventura a entrar y encuentra a su madre sentada junto a la ventana, tarareando con la mirada fija en el cielo nocturno. Tony no es bueno con los sentimientos, pero se da cuenta que su madre está triste, lo ha estado desde que regresó del hospital hace unos días.

Se acerca a ella, quien al verlo lo arrastra de inmediato a sus brazos.

"¿Estás triste por el bebé?", se arrepiente de inmediato por lo dicho cuando ve el dolor arrastrarse una vez más en los ojos de su madre, sin embargo, ella logra sonreírle.

"Quería que tuvieras un hermano o hermana para jugar".

"Tengo doce años, mamá, yo ya no juego".

"Siempre serás pequeño para mí, mio bambino, además un hermano no es sólo para jugar. Los hermanos se acompañan, se cuidan y se aman".

"Está bien, te tengo a ti y a Jarvis y a Ana".

Ella no dice nada por un momento, sólo sigue tarareando, abrazando a Tony y mirando al cielo. Tony piensa en irse, pero pocas veces logra estar así con su madre y también puede aprovechar para contarle las nuevas ideas que tiene, está a punto de hacerlo cuando ella se le adelanta.

"Me gusta pensar que ellos están en las estrellas. ¿Los ves? Justo ahí. Cinco estrellas".

"Ese es Cáncer, mamá, y son seis estrellas".

"¿Es así?".

**…**

El Fauno recuerda cuando sucedió.

Recuerda a la reina llorando, arrodillada y susurrando oraciones de protección y esperanza. Recuerda a los príncipes y princesas, gritando por su hermano en todos los rincones del reino. Y recuerda al rey, silencioso y quieto, la luz en sus ojos, apagada.

"Encuéntralo", dice él. "Encuentra a nuestro _Starfire. _Tráelo a casa".

El Fauno es viejo, tan viejo que recuerda los primeros retoños que brotaron, la primera piedra con que cimentaron el palacio. Recuerda a todos los reyes y reinas de antaño, recuerda cuando su reina actual bajó del cielo, trayendo luz a su mundo oscuro. _Starfall,_ la llamaban, pero el Fauno siempre supo mejor.

"¿Puedo crear un cielo aquí abajo, querido amigo?", preguntó ella, tranquila y brillante.

Él sonrió y respondió: "Un cielo pequeño, Su Majestad, si es su deseo".

Y un cielo pequeño es lo que hizo. Un cielo de seis estrellas para iluminar su mundo._ Starmaker,_ la llaman ahora, un nombre adecuado para su reina.

Él es viejo y siempre ha sabido mejor, conoce al joven príncipe como se conoce a sí mismo y sabe de sus sueños de sol, cielo y viento… sabe a dónde ha ido.

El Fauno es viejo y sabio y no hay ningún lugar en el mundo, arriba o abajo, al que no pueda ir. Y él recuerda, recuerda las palabras del rey y cómo el mundo era más brillante antes de que el príncipe se fuera.

Lo encontrará.

**…**

Los sueños de Tony son de tierra rica y húmeda, de riachuelos que corren de un lado a otro, salpicando la piedra vieja, dando vida a plantas, insectos y animales pequeños. Camina por pasillos cavernosos y baja por sinuosas escaleras grises y frías (hay escaleras más arriba, suben y suben, pero él ya lo hizo una vez, ¿por qué lo haría de nuevo?). Baja y baja, y el cielo es lo único que cambia. De púrpura a rojo a violeta y luces azules que bailan y parecen estrellas. Cuando llega al final siempre hay un salón, rojo y dorado, con ocho tronos altos.

Hay figuras sombrías en los tronos, Tony no les teme, los añora, pero cada vez que les habla nunca responden.

**…**

A veces le parece oír el batir de alas a su alrededor, susurros tranquilos y risas tintineantes.

Tirones gentiles en su cabello.

Toques suaves en sus mejillas.

No sabe cuándo comenzaron, pero no le importa. Lo hacen sentir menos solo.

**…**

Cuando sus padres mueren, después de que han sido enterrados bajo kilos de tierra y después de que ha pasado días ahogándose en alcohol para calmar el dolor, tiene un sueño nuevo.

Está en un cuerpo infantil, extremidades cortas y delgadas, va saltando de una roca a otra, de la mano de una niña pequeña. Ambos están riendo y gritando, huyendo de dos niños mayores que esconden represalias tontas e inofensivas en sus sonrisas. Pasan por un salón abovedado, con los muros llenos de dibujos, hay una niña ahí también, ella suelta las tizas de colores y se une a ellos con una risa estruendosa.

Llegan al pie de una escalera, Tony suelta las manos pequeñas y pisotea escalón tras escalón, nadie lo sigue, sólo escucha el sonido de sus pasos y el llanto de un bebé. Ahí está el último escalón, la brisa fresca azota su rostro y una la luz brillante lo ciega.

Despierta con un jadeo.

Siente los huesos fríos, todavía puede escuchar el llanto de un bebé y tiene la certeza de que ha olvidado algo muy importante.

**…**

Tony ve cosas.

Cuando está cansado por pasar tantas horas en el taller, cuando no ha dormido por días o cuando está borracho, ve sombras moverse a su alrededor. La mayoría son pequeñas, del tamaño de un loro, tal vez, pero hay una, la más grande, tan alta como un hombre adulto o un poco más.

Esa sombra siempre está más alejada, moviéndose rígidamente con los sonidos de ramas y pezuñas.

Esa sombra tiene cuernos y, más veces que no, se mantiene inmóvil, y aunque no está seguro de que tenga ojos, la siente mirándolo fijamente, observando con atención.

Tony, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabe que está siendo juzgado, pero, como con las sombras en sus sueños, no tiene miedo.

A veces piensa que perdió la capacidad de sentir miedo en una cueva en Afganistán, junto con todo lo que sabía.

(A veces piensa que nunca dejará de estar jodidamente aterrado.)

**…**

El veneno sigue corriendo por su cuerpo y él observa su reflejo en el espejo.

Se ve mal. Se siente terrible.

El reactor de arco en su pecho sigue brillando y la sombra en la esquina de la habitación susurra _pronto. Pronto._

Tony se ve a los ojos. "¿Otra mala idea?".

**…**

Está flotando en el espacio, rodeado de estrellas. Es sólo un momento, pero se siente como una eternidad.

La explosión es fuerte, pero Tony no la escucha. Sus oídos zumban con el eco de voces suaves y viejas.

_Descendiente de estrellas, nuestro pariente. Pronto, muy pronto. Tres de seis. Tres más para ir. Nuestros parientes te esperan. Dulce niño, no temas._

**…**

Fue hace mucho tiempo, él debió tener ocho años, en un viaje a Inglaterra que Tony encontró un laberinto echo de piedra. Recuerda bien ese viaje, su madre acababa de perder al cuarto bebé y para no lidiar con la decepción de su padre, viajaron para pasar las vacaciones con la tía Peggy y el tío Daniel.

Tony vagó por el pequeño bosque cerca de la casa de sus tíos, buscando las hadas de las que Ana le había hablado. No encontró hadas, pero sí un laberinto casi derrumbado. Apenas logró dar un paso dentro cuando Jarvis lo alcanzó.

"Sólo quería descubrir si las hadas son reales, Jarvis".

"Eso está muy bien, maestro Anthony, sin embargo, si las encuentra nunca debe seguirlas. Ana no se lo dijo, pero las hadas pueden ser muy engañosas, pueden hacerle promesas grandiosas, pero sólo disfrazaran el dolor que le causarán con falsa felicidad".

Olvidó las palabras de Jarvis en poco tiempo, pero ahora, cuando ve a los Vengadores, las recuerda. Después de lo sucedido con Ultrón, las palabras de Jarvis aparecían con más frecuencia. Ahora cada vez que ve al equipo (y cuando los viera en el futuro), no puede evitar pensar que son como pequeñas hadas engañosas.

**…**

No está loco.

Escuchar cosas y ver sombras que nadie más puede no lo hacen un loco, está bastante seguro.

Sólo son las estrellas que le hablan.

**…**

Cáncer y sus seis estrellas.

Cinco estrellas por los hijos perdidos de su madre, tal vez la sexta era para él, su único hijo vivo.

Es lo que siempre pensó. Sin embargo, ahora, tirado en el suelo, encerrado en un ataúd de metal, congelándose en Siberia, rectificó su pensamiento.

Su madre siempre lo supo, ¿cómo no saberlo después de haber perdido cinco hijos? Seguramente su instinto de madre se lo dijo.

Cáncer y sus seis estrellas.

Sí, la sexta era por él.

El sexto hijo muerto de Maria Stark.

**…**

Tony a veces se pregunta cómo habría sido su vida si sus hermanos hubieran vivido. María definitivamente habría sido más feliz, más niños a los que mimar, muchachos para tomar del brazo y chicas para convertir en señoritas perfectas, ella nunca habría estado sola. Y Howard… Howard habría tenido más chicos para repartir la carga del nombre Stark (alguno de ellos habría sido el hijo perfecto que él deseaba) o tal vez chicas que lo habrían suavizado.

Tony habría crecido escabulléndose en las habitaciones de sus hermanos mayores o dejando que sus hermanos menores se metieran en su cama; hermanos que lo defenderían de los matones, hermanos para llevarlo a su primera fiesta, con quienes bebería su primera cerveza, con quienes hablaría de su primer beso y su primer amor. Hermanos menores para consentir y aterrorizar. Hermanos para reír, para pelear y llorar.

¿Más genios? Tal vez artistas o médicos o maestros. Hermanos que se parecerían a él: los mismos ojos o el mismo cabello, la misma pendiente de la nariz o el mismo ángulo de la barbilla, el mismo arco de las cejas o la misma caída de las pestañas, la mente rápida y la lengua afilada de papá… la sonrisa y el corazón suave de mamá.

¿Sus hermanos lo habrían amado? ¿Sus hermanos lo habrían cuidado?

¿Sus hermanos se habrían quedado?

**…**

El vaso se rompe contra la pared, el whiskey cae por todas partes y la sombra permanece inmutable.

Dummi-E se acerca con pitidos y un trapo, Butterfingers maneja torpemente una escoba y Tony sólo grita.

"¡Deja de juzgarme!", agita sus brazos hacia la figura sombría. "¡Sólo estás ahí, sin hacer nada! ¡Si crees que lo estoy haciendo mal da un paso adelante e inténtalo! ¡No sólo me mires!".

"_Jefe, ¿a quién le gritas? No hay nadie aquí"._

Tony ignora a VIERNES y empuja las cámaras de los bots que se acercan.

"¿Puedes hacerlo mejor? ¡Vamos!"

No es la sombra la que le contesta.

_Nadie te juzga, querido niño. Son pruebas._

¿Pruebas para qué? ¿Por qué?

_Regresar a casa nunca es fácil. Así es como debe ser. No fallar es imposible y es doloroso, pero estarás bien. Te esperan, estarás en casa pronto._

¿Quién podría estarlo esperando? ¿Y casa? ¿Cuál casa? El sólo quería que dejara de doler. Es lo que quería gritarles, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

**…**

En el Mundo Subterráneo no hay dolor ni mentiras, pero tampoco hay nubes ni viento, la luz fue real cuando la reina llegó y le dio príncipes y princesas al reino. El Fauno sabe que el príncipe _Starfire_ soñaba con el Mundo de Arriba, con los árboles y los pájaros, con la calidez de la luz del sol y el brillante cielo azul; sabe que le gustaba pensar que estando ahí arriba, cobijado por las flores y el sol, no le importaría mentir y que le mintieran, que preferiría envejecer, sangrar y morir.

Valdría la pena si eso significaba que podría ver el cielo azul todos los días.

El príncipe se fue, pero olvidó quién era, olvidó a su padre y a su madre, a sus hermanos y a su hogar. Dejó su vida inmortal y murió vez tras vez, volviendo a nacer.

Y el Fauno lo ve ahora, en su última oportunidad para volver, herido y traicionado. Lo ve limpiarse las lágrimas y levantarse, lo ve endurecer su columna vertebral y levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos arden con orgullo, por pura fuerza de voluntad. Él sigue adelante.

Han pasado muchas vidas, pero el espíritu de su príncipe es el mismo.

**…**

No son monstruos los que lo acechan.

Él ha tratado con monstruos de verdad.

(Stane, Vanko, Killian, los Chitauri).

Conoce la sensación del mal, su presencia viscosa contra su piel, y este ser no tiene malas intenciones hacia él. Está seguro de que las estrellas le advertirán de cualquier criatura malévola que quiera lastimarlo.

**…**

Thanos ganó y Tony está muriendo otra vez.

Está perdido en el espacio, con sólo una extraterrestre robótica como compañía.

Las estrellas no dejan de susurrar, más fuerte que nunca.

_Cinco. Cinco de seis. Pronto. Pronto. Pronto._

Pronto. Es lo que ha escuchado por casi diez años y está harto.

**…**

"¿Con quién hablas, Morguna?"

"Con el Fauno".

"¿Fauno?".

"Sí. Él quiere llevarte a casa".

"¿Oh? Pero ya estoy en casa".

"Es lo que dije, pero él todavía quiere llevarte de vuelta a tu reino".

"¿Y qué reino es éste?".

"El Reino Subterráneo. Eres un príncipe ahí y te están esperando".

"Bueno, por muy increíble que suene ser un príncipe de un reino misterioso, no voy a ninguna parte. Mi lugar es aquí contigo y con tu mamá. No te desharás fácilmente de mí".

Morgan se echó a reír y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Tony, pasaron un momento tranquilo hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

"Supongo que está bien si es por los abuelos y mis tíos y tías".

"Veremos a tus abuelos la próxima semana, ¿recuerdas?", los padres de Pepper, una de los pocas parejas afortunadas que en la que uno de los no desapareció por el chasquido, venían para celebrar el cumpleaños de Morgan. "Además, estoy bastante seguro que Rhodey, Happy y Carol…

"No ellos, tonto", Morgan rio, interrumpiéndolo. "¡Tus papás y mis tíos y tías que brillan como estrellas!".

**…**

Por cinco años ha ignorado lo que las estrellas tienen por decir. Ha evitado mirar las sombras a su alrededor, negándose a reconocer que hay algo más ahí.

Sin embargo, no puede sacar de su mente lo que su hija le dijo.

Las estrellas susurran _verdad,_ pero no quiere hacer caso, no debe hacer caso. Su objetivo actual es mantener a su familia a salvo y deshacer el chasquido. Su mente debe estar clara, después de todo la misión se llevará a cabo al día siguiente.

Ahora está afuera del Compuesto, sentado en la hierba húmeda y mirando el cielo oscuro. Sus ojos trazan las constelaciones familiares, excepto una. Hace mucho que no ve a sus hermanos.

Hay un susurro a su lado, las sombras se agitan y su fiel compañero, su observador, por fin sale a la luz. Hay madera por todas partes, ramas y pequeñas hojas, patas de caballo y cuernos de carnero, orejas que no dejan de moverse y pequeños ojos oscuros.

Tony debería encontrarlo extraño, pero ha visto mucho, ha pasado por mucho, y no cree que quede mucho que pueda sorprenderlo. Además, sigue trazando las curvas familiares de sus cuernos, esta criatura ha estado con él por mucho tiempo.

"¿Cansado de esconderte en las sombras, Fauno?".

El Fauno esboza una pequeña sonrisa rizada y habla.

Tony se para y escucha.

**…**

El momento llegó.

Sale de las sombras y se acerca a él.

Su cabello brilla con la luz de la luna, su rostro está marcado por líneas del dolor y la felicidad de esta vida. Él no lo recuerda, pero lo mira sin miedo, como siempre ha hecho.

"¿Cansado de esconderte en las sombras, Fauno?".

Una sonrisa se abre paso en su rostro y dice: "Eres un príncipe".

**…**

Tony no está loco. Nunca lo ha estado.

**…**

El niño, Peter. Es Peter. Peter le está hablando y está llorando. Tony no sabe qué decir, no está seguro de que pueda decir algo. No quiere hacerlo llorar más, Peter no debe sentir más dolor y Tony no quiere ser quien lo provoque, no cuando está de regreso, no cuando ya está a salvo.

Y entonces Pepper está ahí y Tony quiere decirle tantas cosas. Decirle cuánto la ama, cuánto ama a Morgan, lo agradecido que está por ellas, su fiera esposa y su hermosa hija. Oh, pero ella es inteligente, su Pepper, ella ya sabe todo eso.

"Vamos a estar bien. Ya puedes descansar".

Descansar, sí, eso sonaba bien.

Y regresar. Es lo que dijo el Fauno, que él puede regresar. Regresar al Reino Subterráneo y esperar a Pepper y Morgan y a sus amigos.

_Es hora, es hora. Bien hecho, dulce niño. Regresa a casa ahora._

Hay un brillo dorado, pero no hay dolor y puede respirar sin ninguna presión en su pecho.

Se levanta.

El laberinto de su infancia está frente a él, pequeñas hadas de colores lo saludan desde la entrada, cuando camina dentro, ellas se quedan atrás, son quienes lo siguen. No necesita que ellas lo guíen, conoce el camino. Aquí sus pasos son seguros, firmes, su barbilla en alto. El Fauno le habló de las pruebas, de los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer, de las seis veces que tuvo que estar en las puertas de la muerte para salvar a otros. Tony ha soportado mucho y derrotó a monstruos, los de su mente y sueños y los reales, vio morir a su propia sangre. Renunció a su inocencia por otros, derramó su sangre por otros. Y su mundo (ambos mundos) reconoce eso. (Todavía hay una cueva, en algún lugar de las montañas afganas, que tiene su sangre empapada en la tierra.) Llega al centro del laberinto, hay una caverna con escaleras que parecen infinitas. Él desciende y se siente más ligero, se siente correcto.

Baja el último escalón y atraviesa una gran puerta dorada.

Observa sus manos y pies, tienes doce años otra vez y está vestido de rojo y oro, como todo a su alrededor.

Reconoce el salón, lo único diferente son las hadas que revolotean entre los tronos y el Fauno que se inclina ante él y lo llama _Su Alteza_.

Mira hacia arriba, las figuras sentadas en los tronos le sonríen. Ve todo claramente, las sombras se han ido; hay dos tronos vacíos, uno debe ser del bebé acunado en los brazos de su madre y el otro debe ser suyo. Su padre lo ve con ojos cálidos, su madre le sonríe, sus hermanos gritan y ríen mientras saltan de sus tronos y corren hacia él.

Y, esta vez, cuando habla, le contestan.

"Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío".

**… **

_Y se dice que el príncipe descendió al reino de su padre y que ahí reinó junto a sus hermanos y hermanas con justicia y bondad por muchos siglos. Fue amado por sus súbditos y que dejó detrás de sí pequeñas huellas de su paso por el mundo… visibles para aquel que sepa dónde mirar._

**… … …**

**N/A: **¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!

No duden en dejar cualquier duda o aclaración, con gusto la responderé, sé que dejé varios huecos y seguramente cosillas que necesiten explicación. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia bien intencionado será apreciado.


End file.
